


Sacrifice

by reinashards



Series: Fear (독) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Mob Boss's Heir Lee Jihoon, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mafia Boss Kwon Soonyoung, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung came to him when the red leaves on the oak tree in his family mansion’s courtyard shriveled into nothingness and fell to the ground, empty husks of their former glory. Like a tornado, he swept away everything that’s in the way, uncaring of the destruction he left in his wake. Ruined. From the moment he laid eyes on Soonyoung, he was ruined beyond belief. And he knew, if the other man had any inkling of the power he held over Jihoon, Soonyoung will take advantage of it without a second thought. Because in this game of cat and mouse, whoever wielded the most power will ultimately win.(Or the one where they were in rival clans.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Fear (독) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric excerpts are taken from Fear (독) by Seventeen.

****

**Turns out the love I wanted to give you is _hurting_ me more.**

“Do you know what it takes to be the strongest, son?” 

With an estimated net worth of seventeen billion dollars and counting, Lee Jihoon's family were the largest criminal empire in South Korea. His _abeoji_ was at the helm, ever the dependable figurehead of the clan. And even though the same Lee blood thrummed in his veins, Jihoon was under no illusion about his place in his abeoji’s eyes. Commit any form of treason against the clan and his abeoji will have no qualms to command his demise. _Clan first and foremost, everything else second_ ; that’s how Lee Taejook chose to rule over his kingdom. There are no second chances, not even for the heir to the throne. Not even if it meant the possible change in the line of succession if he's conveniently buried six feet under due to his transgression. 

Jihoon briefly glanced over the attendees of tonight’s meeting. All the heads of the different branches were here tonight. It seemed his abeoji had something in store for them. It’s in times like these when he hated being the one and only son. Such unnecessary theatrics for a prestigious group such as this. “Always be a step ahead of the rest.” He repeated the mantra that has been honed into him since young. 

_Never let anyone see you coming. If you have the element of surprise on your side, then you’ve already won half the battle. Be merciless on your enemies because if you don’t, they surely will be. Either kill or be killed. There can only be one winner in a war so be damn sure that it’s yours._

“That’s right, Jihoon.” Lee Taejook nodded his approval. “We are gathered tonight for one reason and one reason only.” Then, with a nod from the patriarch, the line of men surrounding the spacious dining room converged on a single lone man sitting at the far end of the table. “Now, can I understand the reason why a member of ours is allowing some lowlife individuals to encroach on our territories downtown and pocketing the profit from these transactions?” 

The man in question instantaneously knelt on the floor with his head bowed down low, trembling under the weight of at least a dozen guns pointing at him. “Hyungnim, please-e let-t-t me explain. The thing is-” 

But Taejook needed no further explanation. He turned his head slightly and a shadow encompassed him. “Coups.” He murmured. 

It was enough to convey what he wanted to his right-hand man. As reliable as ever, it only took a minute for the assassin to move from where he was to the traitor who’s begging to have his life spared. Jihoon watched as Coups magicked his silencer out of nowhere and pointed it at the traitor’s head. The shot was silent but effective as the life was snuffed out of the traitor before his gobsmacked face can even reach the ground. 

“I didn’t think there’s any point to listen further.” His abeoji’s jovial laughter filled the room as the blood of the traitor’s continued to flow from the fatal bullet wound and onto the while pristine floor. “Once a traitor, always a traitor.” 

Ah right, another typical family dinner. It’s not one until there's a show of bloodshed and gun violence. The meeting then continued to cover other aspects of the business. No one else spared another glance at the dead traitor as two uniformed men dragged the lifeless body out of the room. Jihoon’s stomach churned uncomfortably at the trail of blood left on the floor. Damn it. There went his dinner.

\--- 

Kwon Soonyoung came to him when the red leaves on the oak tree in his family mansion’s courtyard shriveled into nothingness and fell to the ground, empty husks of their former glory. Like a tornado, he swept away everything that’s in the way, uncaring of the destruction he left in his wake. _Ruined._ From the moment he laid eyes on Soonyoung, he was ruined beyond belief. And he knew, if the other man had any inkling of the power he held over Jihoon, Soonyoung will take advantage of it without a second thought. Because in this game of cat and mouse, whoever wielded the most power will ultimately win. 

And Soonyoung was nothing but a true-born winner. 

“Hey baby boy, am I not doing a good enough job in fucking you tonight?” Soonyoung’s whispers made him tremble, promises of what will happen if he did not behave. “I can hear you thinking all the way from here.” 

Another hard thrust and Jihoon whimpered. Soonyoung was relentless and unforgiving tonight, every move he made was targeted to lower Jihoon's inhibitions and efficiently reducing him into a pool of mess. “Youngie, _harder-r_. Fuck me harder.” He pleaded as he tried to chase after his own release. 

“Are you sure you can take it, babe? Any harder and you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I distinctly remember you have an important meeting to attend.” Soonyoung teased and despite all the words he'd spoken, his rhythm did not break. He was frustratingly dependable like that.

Soonyoung continued ramming into him without pause, picking up speed as Jihoon encouragingly tightened his legs around the other man’s waist. “Don’t care.” Jihoon answered. “I want to walk into that meeting and-” He choked when a particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars momentarily. Oh God. “-let everyone how good I’d it tonight. Youngie, _please_.” 

“Aw baby, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?” Soonyoung said with a glint in his eyes before doubling his effort to make Jihoon scream in pleasure. 

They didn’t stop till the early signs of dawn started to break over the horizon. 

The walk of shame he'd to do hours later was completely worth it.

\--- 

There’s no doubt in Jihoon’s mind that he’s playing with fire. 

He’s not stupid. He’s well aware of the consequences that came with the choices he made thus far. He made these decisions with his eyes wide-open, uncoerced and fully willing. In every sense of the word, he knew he’s truly fucked. There’s no way out of this. He's putting everything that he’d at stake, including his future. He has made his bed, so now he’s gotta lie on it like a good boy and faced whatever potential fallout which came his way. 

This was his decision to make and lose, he will not cower like a coward. 

This was _it_. 

\--- 

Kwon Incorporated was a midget when compared to Lee Industries’ enormous and well-linked operations (they got spies all the way to the Blue House). It couldn’t be helped; they weren’t around for as long as the Lee family did. But what they lacked, they made up for it in tenacity and determination. They adopted newer, more modernized methods against his family’s traditionalist ways. Sooner than later, their speed of expansion was on par with the Lees. So naturally, his abeoji hated the heck out of their guts from the bottom of his heartless soul. Lee Taejook had never made the mistake of underestimating his opponents and it's time to admit that the Kwons were one competition they could not afford to ignore. Without Jihoon knowing, the Lees and Kwons became archenemies.

And all of these happened when Soonyoung was buried balls deep in him. The irony was simply not lost on him.

“Yo Hoonie, are we literally Romeo and Juliet now? Star-crossed lovers who will never be together cause our dads hated each other?”

Jihoon snorted as he fastened up the row of buttons on his thousands-dollar silk shirt. They just had another tryst at their usual room at Shangri-La Hotel and Jihoon had another business meeting he'd to rush for. He was sure Soonyoung had one too but from the way the man was still lazing around on the bed in his full naked glory, he made it seemed like he'd nowhere to be than right here. Staring lustfully at Jihoon while he covered himself up layer by layer. Pervert.

“Okay, stop right there. One, I've a dick. Even if you want to compare us to that cliché story, we definitely would be Romeo _and_ Romeo.” Jihoon explained as he started to search for one of the cuff-links he's missing. Darn it, and he already promised himself not to let his personal relationship to interfere any more with his professional dealings. He knew he shouldn't have answered Soonyoung's call an hour ago. Nothing good ever happened when it came to Soonyoung, it's a given. Well, except for the mind-blowing sex. But still, there must be priorities in a man's life. “Second, your father was dead for more than ten years now and my abeoji knows nothing about us. I intend for it to stay that way for as long as we are together. Besides, I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get messed up because trust me when I say, he will not hesitate to put a few bullets in you for ever daring to touch his son. And thirdly-” _Aha!_ He found what's he has been looking for at the corner of the bed, the diamond glinting in the light.

“What's the third?”

Jihoon studied his lover. By God, Soonyoung looked so damn magnificent today, his tan skin was a stark contrast to his light, pale one. In the morning light, his abs were well-defined, proof that hard work paid the hell off. His larger-than-average member laid in between his thighs, soft now after fucking Jihoon thoroughly for three rounds. Soonyoung was a looker, a beautiful man hands-down. Jihoon didn't know how he got so lucky with this one. “Hmm.” He strode over to the man, pressing a full french kiss against those sinful lips. When they broke away, he was pleased to see those orbs greying with lust. He still got the magic, magic, magic. “The third and last reason is that this is real life. This will not end in death because we are not foolish enough to sacrifice everything that we work so hard to achieve thus far for each other. I will not die for you nor will you for me. You are a good fuck, Kwon, but pardon me if I don't want to sacrifice my life for yours.” Liar, liar, pants of fire. “I've got to go. Call me again when you're bored.”

With that as a brilliant closing statement, he winked before treading over to the door. It's time to leave 'the Jihoon who's a fool for Kwon Soonyoung' behind and put on his war mask. He's Woozi now, heir to a billion-dollars empire and one of the most respected generals in his criminal organization.

“Hey boss, are we good to go?”

Jihoon glanced at the solitary figure that'd been standing guard outside the hotel room while he was occupied. Lee Seokmin, Jihoon's personal bodyguard, faced him with an expressionless face. Once upon a time, he remembered the same face shining brighter than the sun herself and laughter so loud that you will remember it for days. But just like him, the criminal life took something away from Seokmin and sealed the box shut forever. Sometimes, he wished his abeoji had never plucked Seokmin out of obscurity and selfishly placed him in a world of vice and sin. Sometimes, he wished life was kind on pitying souls like Seokmin because he desperately wanted to be shown that there's still some good left in this cursed world. But life sucked and it is what it is. Seokmin was the Lees' for life, caged to be the faithful and loyal servant to an annoying and egotistical brat like him and having to perform menial tasks such as wasting an hour of his life standing guard just because Jihoon wanted to get dicked.

“I'm good. Let's go.” He answered. “We wouldn't want to keep our guest waiting.”

“Very well, sir. I'll ask for the car to come around. We'll have to leave through the back door this time around.”

“Fine by me. Min-” Jihoon regarded the other with sharp eyes. “Keep this visit between us.”

His bodyguard simply nodded. “My lips are sealed. We were never at this hotel in the first place.”

See? Just too precious for the cruel world they were in.

**I’m too afraid to _break_ it off, so I lie again.**

Even the best laid plans can go awry. 

No matter how sound and sensible a plan can be, something may still go wrong with it. 

It’s always hard to forget a first. Human memory was wired to remember every vital memory relating to firsts and while Jihoon was never a man to dwell in the past, he could never really forget the lingering memories and sentiments when he was first abducted for his family name. He remembered walking home alone from school because his family driver was late and being a young, impatient young child that he was, he wasn’t willing to wait for his ride to appear. And _just_ like a child, he was not yet trained to be aware of his surroundings and by the time he was, it was a little too late. He was taken and held for eight days in an abandoned chocolate factory for a ransom. 

It ended with his father being ten-million dollars poorer and an eleven years old Jihoon who was scarred for life (the driver never appeared in front of him ever again). 

“Well, well, well. What do we have over here? We finally have the precious Lee’s heir in our grasp. Thanks for making it easier for us by ditching your security detail. We’ve always known you are a beauty without brains.” A stranger stood in front of him. Jihoon was propped against one of the walls in a small dark room, hands tied behind his back. He couldn’t put a name to his abductor's face but he couldn’t discount the possibility that this could still be an inside job. 

And he’s not going to lie; the words did hurt. Intelligence was never his strong suit. But he would rather die than to give his kidnapper the satisfaction of knowing he had hit where it fucking hurts. “What do you want? If you’re looking for a payday, then you can forget it. Lee Industries has stopped paying ransoms for kidnappings. Too many liabilities. Can’t have assholes like you getting rich by taking the easy way out.” 

The punch to the face hurt like a bitch, his lips splitting and bleeding almost immediately. “You hit like a whiny school girl.” Jihoon grinned obnoxiously. Since his hands were immobilized, he’d no chance of blocking the next round of punches and kicks to his face, body and legs. 

Okay, maybe it’s not wise to antagonize the person who had his fate in their hands. But he couldn’t help it. He’s in a foul mood after a butchered attempt at negotiating a deal with the Chinese mafia. Being kidnapped on the way back home was just the final blow to an already shitty day. The only thing he’s sorry for when all of these had transpired was the thought of Seokmin lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere. His bodyguard didn't deserve to suffer because of his stupidity. He hoped the fucker made it through the night. Seokmin didn’t deserve a pitiful end like that. 

“I’m not impressed. From the rumours that I’ve heard, they make you sound like the next big kingpin but looking at you now, you are just a weak boy with nothing useful to show for. You’re pathetic.” 

_And the crowd roared as another goal was scored_ , he thought sarcastically in his mind. His abductor really knew where to hit psychologically to make it hurt. “What do you want? My abeoji on a silver platter? I’m sorry but he wouldn’t dirty his hands to rescue me. You got the wrong person as _bait_.” 

“Nah, we don’t want the old man. We just need a distraction.” His kidnapper explained. “There’s an important deal going on tonight and we need you as collateral. So be a good boy and stay where you are. If all goes well, you will be back home before sunrise.” 

“You better kill me.” Jihoon said instead. “If I do escape into the world after tonight, I’ll hunt you down like a dog and kill you with my bare hands. I swear it on my mother’s grave.” 

“Ooooooooh, that’s really brave of you to say that. Keep fueling that anger, Lee, you would need it because it’s going to get damn cold around here at midnight or so.” 

His kidnapper gave one last kick to his gut as a parting gift before leaving him in the dingy room, cold and alone. From a sitting position, he slowly move to lay his aching body on the floor. He got a feeling he’s suffering from a mild concussion but it’s hard to check with his hands occupied. He wanted to investigate every crook and cranny of this room but his battered body was shouting for a rest. Well, that asshole did say that he will be let go if everything went as planned. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to wait the night out. He didn’t have any plans left for the night. Mindlessly, he wondered how long would it take for the rest of his men to realize that Seokmin and him were missing. 

Hopefully soon cause he hated to be left on this cold damned floor for an entire night. 

Jihoon drifted in and out of consciousness as the seconds passed him by. He didn’t know what hour it was until a loud thud snapped him out from his misery. “What the fuck?” He whispered to himself as another loud bang resonated right outside the door. Was someone here to finally rescue him?

He quickly scrambled to straighten himself up. If it’s his men, then cool, it’s better to look dignified by sitting up than laying miserably on the floor. If it’s the enemy or the enemy of this enemy, then he rather not be in such a vulnerable possible. All in all, it pained him greatly when he’d to force his muscles to do something they apparently didn’t want to. 

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed wide open and someone was by his side within the next second. “Ji!” 

Vision terribly fuzzy after being kept in the dark for minutes (hours?), his eyes could only make out a blurry shape. But unlike the stranger before him, Jihoon felt oddly warm and comforted by this new presence. “Are you here to save me?” He slurred, too jacked up in pain to notice it. 

“Yes, I am, baby boy. Are you okay?” 

“I’m goooodddddd.” Jihoon garbled, still couldn't identify his self-proclaimed saviour. “Are you an angel?” 

“Oh baby, how badly did they hit you? You wouldn’t want an angel to rescue you from this shithole, darling. You need the devil with its fucking horns and trident fork.” The stranger murmured. “I’ll kill them all. I swear to God, no one will leave this building alive when I'm through.” 

Jihoon toothily grinned, bloody lips and all. “Good.” He said. “Promise me you’ll burn everything.” 

“Everything and more. Just for you, my baby boy. All for you.” 

After that, he knew no more as he finally passed out from the pain and aches. 

\--- 

When he came around, he was on a hospital bed with a few of his men standing guard around it. His heart leaped in relief when he saw that Seokmin was one of them. Good man. People like them are always hard to kill. They are like stubborn weeds, roots digging fiercely into the ground as they battle for survival. When death comes knocking, they’ll shout at the Reaper to come another fucking day because today is just not it. 

“What’s this? Just because I’m unconscious doesn’t mean I want you fools standing so close to me. Everyone, back four steps away from my bed.” Jihoon demanded, voice still weak from the drugs and disuse but carried enough weight for the command to come through. 

Seokmin remained in his position. “Sir, I’m sorry for my failure to protect you.” He said, bowing in a perfect ninety degree. “I'll accept whatever punishment you've for me.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Straighten the fuck up, Min. You did nothing wrong. You took four of them down before succumbing to your injuries. You did just fine in my books. You can pay me back by staying with me. You were brave that night, Min. I’m proud to have you as one of mine.” 

Seokmin stared at him with wide eyes. “Sir?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Min.” Jihoon replied. “I’m still a very, very sick man.” 

Days later when he was discharged from the private hospital, he received a message from a throwaway number. He definitely knew who it was.

 **[unknown]** don’t ever fucking scare me like that again. get well, baby boy. 

He smiled all the way back home. 

**You know nothing lasts _forever_ but you still can’t end this.**

The thing was, Jihoon was conscious of the fact that their positions would never allow them to assert any form of claim on each other like ordinary boring couples can. They couldn’t even claim they were friends because by doing so, it could mean a possible death sentence for one of them. He accepted it. He knew fully well that when it came to Soonyoung, there’s so many things he could not do.

But not this. Not fucking _this_. 

At the very least since they were exchanging fluids almost every night for the past months or so, he thought exclusivity was firmly _implied_. Apparently not for Kwon Soonyoung. After all, a tiger can never change the stripes on its body so why would he expect his lover to? Jihoon knew who Soonyoung was when he met him, a playboy who loved to chase after whoever he fancied. That’s how their first chanced meeting ended, with Jihoon on bended knees, sucking Soonyoung off to completion. Kwon was a figurative tiger in the sack, always wild and exciting but he always thought he was enough to satisfy the man’s sexual craving. 

And it’s lovely to be proven wrong by stumbling upon Soonyoung's dinner date with a beautiful, voluptuous woman in his favourite restaurant, of all places. That _fucker_. 

“We are going home.” He promptly informed Seokmin. 

Because his bodyguard was a smart man, one look at the table by the corner of the restaurant was enough for him to wordlessly lead his boss to the car they’d just exited minutes ago. 

\--- 

“Don’t _touch_ me!” 

“Hoonie?” 

There was complete radio silence from Jihoon after that night of discovery. He knew it was childish. He was a full-grown adult. If he wanted to cement his place in this world, he should have picked the damn phone up and demanded Soonyoung to never touch any other living person besides him until Jihoon can fall out of love with him. But he did not. And since he didn't provide Soonyoung with any other reasonable means of contacting him, breaking into Jihoon's penthouse apartment seemed like a way to go. Jihoon should worry about the fact that an enemy of the Lees can easily break into his private residence but he cannot fucking deny that he really missed the asshole. He just wanted Soonyoung to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright.

He just wanted Soonyoung to _love_ him like he did.

“Did you sleep with her, huh? Did you?” Jihoon snapped. Whatever hell that might come after this, he will shoulder through but he will not, _cannot_ , back down. He needed to know. “I am Lee _fucking_ Jihoon! How dare you come in here and pretend like there’s nothing wrong? Do not come to me with the taste of someone else in your mouth or I promise you that I’ll rip your dick off!” 

“Baby boy, calm the fuck down and listen to me.” 

But that angered Jihoon even more. “Don’t tell me to calm down after-“ 

The kiss that came was meant to punish him, he knew. It was meant to remind him of where he stood in Soonyoung's life. It was meant to make him humble and docile. And Jihoon took it all. Soonyoung expertly stripped him of his faded t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He reached for the back of Jihoon's thighs and Jihoon quickly moved to wrap his legs around Soonyoung's waist, just like the many other times they had done this. Thinking that Soonyoung will carry him to his bedroom, he was mildly surprise when the other man placed him gently on the kitchen's counter. He spread his legs to let Soonyoung stand between them. In another swift move, Soonyoung got rid of his sweatpants and boxers too. He was left naked on the counter in a matter of minutes, courtesy of Soonyoung's deft hands.

“Tell me to stop.” Soonyoung said quietly but Jihoon's only response was to lock his lips with the other. He poured all of his frustrations and anger and disappointment into the kiss. He whined when Soonyoung grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard. “ _Goddamnit_ Ji, tell me to fucking stop!” He shouted, sound reverberating throughout the entire space. “You are _mine_ , Lee. You get that? Don't you dare hide from me cause I swear I'll fucking hunt you down.” He whispered harshly against Jihoon's skin, branding him with the fact. “I thought you got bored of me. Damn it, Ji, I thought someone else is fucking you, taking what's mine. It drives me crazy at the thought of someone else putting their filthy hands on you. I'll _kill_ anyone who touches you, you hear me? I'll fucking kill them. I don't share. Remember that.”

“ _Yours_. All yours.” He whispered feverishly and when Soonyoung took him in his hand, his eyes teared up from the overwhelming feeling of it all.

Fuck, how he adored and loved this man.

“Remember this, Ji, because I will not repeat it again. She's just a friend. I've no desire to fuck her. Why would I when I have you? Whatever we've right here, I promise you, you are the only one.” Soonyoung sealed it with a bruising kiss as his hand continued its punishing rhythm.

When he finally released in Soonyoung's hands, it was like a cleansing of sorts.

It was not a new beginning but it almost felt like one.

**You must erase your memories of me, I’m _poison_.**

“Soonyoung, fucking _move_ or I'll swear to God-”

“My baby boy is so demanding tonight.” Soonyoung laughed.

Soonyoung conveniently had him on all fours as he leisurely pushed his dick into him inch by boring inch. When Jihoon tried to speed up the process of having his lover's dick right where he wanted it to be, Soonyoung cleverly stopped his attempt by grabbing his hips and held it tight. Jihoon groaned into the pillow, frustrated beyond belief. Right about now, he didn't care if he's acting like a bitch in heat. He pressed back wantonly against Soonyoung's front, hoping that it will tempt his lover to do what he wanted him to. _Two weeks._ He was only only able to sneak away to be with Soonyoung two weeks after their last rendezvous just because circumstances didn't allow them to meet any earlier. He wanted it rough and fast tonight but his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. Truth to be told, if Soonyoung was to ask him for anything right now (his money, keys to his family's empire, his fucking life), Jihoon will probably sign it off without a second thought.

It's a good thing Soonyoung was as hopeless for him as Jihoon was for him.

“If I was to ask anything from you right now, will you give it to me?” Soonyoung whispered.

Maybe not. Maybe Soonyoung was just a sadistic fuck who waited patiently for this very moment to get what he really wanted. “Yes, yes! Youngie, whatever the fuck you want, I'll give it to you. Just for the love of God, fucking move!”

“I want you to-” Soonyoung tenderly pressed a soft kiss against his nape. “-give me your _heart_.”

“What-t?”

Soonyoung embedded himself fully in Jihoon with a single thrust. He mewled at the flickering sensation he saw behind his eyelids as Soonyoung thrust in and out of him once, twice, thrice and into infinity.

Lost in pleasure, the two lovers were not at all aware when the door burst open, revealing Jihoon's greatest nightmare.

\--- 

Never in Jihoon's wildest dream could he have thought the ending will be like this.

He watched in fear as Coups had his lover on bended knees with only his boxers on, his favourite weapon on choice pointed accurately at Soonyoung's temple. One shot was all it took to douse the flame of the love of his life forever and he screamed as he struggled to get himself to Soonyoung. They'd already beaten his lover to a pulp. Five people against one (such cowards), Soonyoung didn't have the chance to retaliate. No, no, it cannot end like this. Soonyoung was his, nobody can take him away without his permission. “Seokmin, let me the fuck go or I'll shoot you myself!” He shouted at his own bodyguard, feeling betrayed. But Seokmin remained passive as he continued his firm hold to keep Jihoon away from Soonyoung. “Let me go, you worthless vermin!” He cursed, not caring about anything but Soonyoung at this point.

But the struggles and screams stopped when the hotel room's door opened once again.

The big boss of the Lee clan, Lee Taejook, has finally _arrived_.

**_Love_ me as I am.**

“I love him. Abeoji, _I love him!_ Please don't hurt him.” Jihoon begged.

He was on his knees, kneeling on the ground in front of the sofa his abeoji was sitting on, hands curled tightly on top of his thighs. Seokmin was no longer holding him captive since they both realized he had no intention of getting to Soonyoung. There's no point of that now. His abeoji was here. Escaping with Soonyoung was no longer an option he could consider, not when the only way they could leave was in a body-bag.

“Fornicating with the enemy, son? And a Kwon, at that? I've never been this deeply disappointed in you till today.” Taejook said, voice filled with distaste. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot the both of you in the heads and be done with it.”

 _Nothing_.

The startling realization was too much to bear at this point of time. There was nothing he could offer to appease the situation, at least not anything valuable enough that could safeguard Soonyoung's safety. _Wait a minute_ , unless- “I'll relinquish my position as heir.” He said with such finality that it shocked every single person in the room. From the sidelines, he watched as his lover's eyes widened in surprise. “Abeoji, you can disown me. I will not be a Lee anymore. Just _please_ , let Soonyoung go.”

“You will give up your rightful place? Everything that you know, everything that you are, you will give them all up for a single pathetic man?”

“Abeoji, I love him.” Jihoon repeated. “I cannot live without him.”

“Are you not being a bit tad over-dramatic right now, Jihoon?”

“Not if it's him. Not if I have to live without Soonyoung. I'll die before I will let any one of you hurt him. Even you, abeoji.”

“And what if I take him away from you anyway?”

“Then you will have signed off the death warrant of your only son.”

Taejook raised his eyebrow. “Very well then. Since you've made your decision, there's nothing much abeoji can do. Goodbye, son.” A nod and Coups released the safety pin of his gun.

“ABEOJI, NO!” Jihoon shrieked.

But it was too late and a silent shot vibrated through the night.

\--- 

**[Four years later]**

The cemetery was eerily silent at this time of the day. There's no birds chirping in the air but the leaves rustled whenever the wind blew by. It was already Spring. The weather is a bit chilly but not enough to make it unpleasant. Stopping in front of a single tombstone, Jihoon lowered himself to place the bouquet of white lilies on the grey altar.

“Hello, I'm here. I'm sorry for being late this year. I'd difficulties finding an available flight out from New York at this time of the month.” Jihoon murmured and then, he performed the three mandatory bows with his forehead touching the ground every single time. “I miss you.” Jihoon started. “I'm doing well. I can speak English fluently now, can you imagine that? Someone like me who used to hate school so much can finally speak another man's language. I hope you are proud of me. Anyway, I want to let you know that I didn't come alone this year. I've brought someone special with me. He's running late because- _ah_ , here he is now.”

Jihoon smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a kiss on his cheek.

“You are okay, baby boy?” Kwon Soonyoung, his _husband_ of four years, looked back at him with a serene smile of his own.

He nodded “I was just telling Eomma how we've brought someone new this year.”

“Appa! Appa! Who's this?” A small child that's been standing between them looked up at him.

Jihoon squatted down so that he can properly meet the eyes of their child; _Kwon Chan_. “It's your late grandmother, Channie. Remember what appa said the day before? Do you remember what you are supposed to do?”

In all of his six glorious years of age, Kwon Chan was smart enough to understand that this was a somber occasion. Turning to face the tombestone, he awkwardly performed his bows with the help of his appa. When they were done, they stepped aside to let Soonyoung do the same.

It's strange how life worked out in the end. Till today, he still did not know why his abeoji had let the both of them go with their lives rested warmly in their hands. The single shot by Coups was a blank. Jihoon was exiled to New York, having to renounce his claim as the heir to Lee Industries. He didn't expect Soonyoung to follow, it was enough to know that he was alive and well. That Soonyoung got to live another day. But he didn't realize how this fool of his was as much in love with him as Jihoon was in love with him. Soonyoung didn't hesitate to give up on his empire too because well, love really was a powerful tool for the one who was in love. So Jihoon took Soonyoung's name and together, they started a new life in New York.

Unlike the story of Romeo and Juliet, theirs did not end in death.

Three years later, they officially adopted an orphan child; Chan, nickname Dino because of his love for T-rex.

It was not until a few months ago when he received an email from his abeoji, asking him to come back home. The old man had wanted to rekindle his relationship with his son and maybe, started a new one with his grandchild. Jihoon was dubious at first. He was not comfortable with letting Chan be anywhere near the criminal life that he had left behind but Soonyoung convinced him otherwise. He said they had left their shackles behind. As far as anyone knew, they were just a happy family of three. There's no harm to introduce Chan to his only living grandfather. After all, everyone deserved a second chance. So, they went. Here they were, having a stopover in the city of Busan, to pay their respects to a very important person.

Chan, being the curious child that he was, spoke up after a while. “Is halmeoni in heaven, appa? Is she happy?”

Jihoon nodded. “I think she is. She's in the stars, Chan, and she's always watching over us.”

“I'm glad that she's happy, appa.” Chan said, wholly trusting the words of his father.

Soonyoung spared a glance at his husband. “All good?” He asked.

“Yeah. I'm good.”

“Okay, we need to start on the drive back to the city before it becomes dark. Your father wants to have dinner with Chan tonight.”

Jihoon nodded. “Okay.” He whispered as he threw a final glance at the tombstone. “Eomma, thank you for watching over us. We will come and visit you next year, I promise. I love you.”

Together, the Kwons made their way to their car.

All was well.


End file.
